


Confessions at 4am

by psychoticChocolate



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cannibalism, Gay Sex, Gore, Gorey Sex, Insanity, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mind Rape, Physical Abuse, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Humiliation, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticChocolate/pseuds/psychoticChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narukami uninviting-ly comes into Yosuke's window at 4 am, and one thing leads to another. Yosuke starts getting abused and soon becomes Yuu's slave? Male on Male. Violent Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions at 4am

**Author's Note:**

> Confessions at 4am
> 
> Yosuke x Narukami
> 
> HARD SEX
> 
> Rape, Gore, Male on Male, Graphic description of; Homosexual Intercourse, Cannibalism, and Insanity, Public, Cannibalism, Humiliation.
> 
> | All may not necessarily apply to this chapter, I'm just warning you it will be along the way. You WILL NOT get another warning.|
> 
> This will be very explicit, if I can manage.

His phone rang off the end. Only the soft tone deaf, beep beep beep, then silence. His teeth chattered, and he turned to his bedroom window. He knew it, he just knew it. That the window was open. His breathing turned heavy, almost to a blatant sigh, but he didn't stop limping to his room as fast as he could. He gritted his teeth, at the man in his window; a disgruntled yell came from his mouth. It echoed so loudly to him, he thought he might wake up the world. "Narukami, what are you doing here?!" He was sure glad his parents were on a business vacation.

"I called you and told you I was on my way." he climbed fully inside, and shut the window; locking it firmly and shutting the curtains.

" I told you No." Yosuke was breathing heavily, and was having a hard time catching his breath. He laid back on his bed, and placed a hand on his heart. "God.. it hurts so much..." He trailed off, staring at the ceiling. It seemed as though Yosuke was loosing it lately. He would often forget things or go into a total trance where only by shaking him, could he be awoken from it. Of course this wasn't... normal. And I don't just mean Yosuke's problems. Narukami never came to Yosuke's house without him saying yes first, this must be important.

He laid next to Yosuke, and placed a hand on his thigh. " Its okay, Hana-Chan, I'm here~" His voice got softer as he buried his face into Yosuke's neck. He ran his tongue along his Adam's apple, and over to the side. He smiled and sunk his teeth into the others neck. Yosuke gasped, he felt like he was losing all voice sunk into a moan, and the pain suddenly started to feel better. Yuu left his neck, to just blood-let. His sheets got very red, and kept deepening. Hanamura moaned, and gasped again. "M- My neck.." He whispered, holding a hand over his bleeding wound.

"Shhh... " Yuu whispered into Hanamura's ear. He placed his hands on the other boy's chest. Softly rubbing his nipples, and hardening them even more. He pushed his knee into a hard growing length, and rubbed against it. Starting from slow, and getting faster. Yosuke moaned and gasped, he was feeling so much ecstasy combined with pain.

"Ahh.. ahhh... ngh.." Yosuke was about to cum, until he felt his body grow cold. Yuu had moved away, and was staring down at him. Oh, he knew what was next, he had seen a lot of porn to know. And of course having a messed up leg, Yosuke wouldn't be able to run. He cringed a bit, at seeing Yuu's penis. He hadn't seen it since he, Yuu and Kanji all compared theirs. He definitely wasn't ready for this. He would never be ready for this. Another man's penis in his asshole? No, that isn't right. he liked girls. None the less it was his best friend trying to fuck him. This would never do.

"W-What are...you.. um, doing?" he tried to play dumb, but he knew better; Yuu didn't fall for that stupid shit.

"What do you mean? You know what I'm doing." He smiled, and began unbuttoning Yosuke's pants. Yosuke clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. He could fell Yuu's soft hand rubbing up and down his penis, making it rock hard. At the same time he felt a finger enter his ass, he cringed and gasped. His mind was a blur, all he focused on was the feeling on something going in and out of his ass. And it felt good. But he was far too stubborn to admit it, _he never would._


End file.
